Dave
Dave is the main antagonist in The Wolf Who Saved The Little Girl Role in the Film Dave plots to destroy Classified once again and gain his treasure all at the same time. His first part of the plan is to kidnap Belle to lure Classified to his doom, and thus he travels via his ship (which still had some of Lola's pixie dust) to Madison. Likely having lost the concept of the passage of time/aging due to his time in Imagination Land, he mistakenly takes Belle's and his own daughter Taya Calder. Fortunately for Dave, The wolf arrives and Dave summons an undersea shark to kill both Classified and "Belle". Classified dives down to battle and is seemingly killed. Just as Dave begins to celebrate, Classified reveals to be alive and by using pixie dust, Lola Sonnor boards the shark onto Dave's submarine. After accidentally swallowing Dave, the Shark (Bruce) develops a taste and for the octopus. The Shark pulls him out of the submarine and into the water. Dave flies back onto the submarine and gently asks Smek to fix the broken plank so he can "make him walk it!". Later. This encounter angers Dave even more to the point where he gathers the octopi to sail to the island to find and kill Classified. While searching, they witness the girl they kidnapped is not Belle but their daughter Taya Calder and that she is desperate to return home, giving Dave yet another plan. That night, he tricks Taya into working for him; if she can find his treasure, he'll give her a ride home on his submarine. He also gives Taya a brass whistle to alert him once the treasure is found. Taya then finds and manipulates Classified and the Boys into assisting her via a game of "treasure hunt". Eventually, the treasure is found but she changes her mind, having gradually warmed up to the boys throughout the course of the game, and throws the whistle to summon Dave into the waters. It is however found by a Boy FlyingFoxy19 who curiously blows it, accidentally calling the octopi. An ambush follows resulting in Classified and the boys being captured and taken to The Submarine. Back in the submarine, Dave prepares to watch the wolf's death but is interrupted by Taya and Lola. A battle follows and in during which the wolf is set free. Dave's anger and frustration are targeted for Taya who is the cause of his failure. Just before he is given the chance to murder her, Classified saves the day by cutting the rope in which Dave then falls through the submarine with an anchor and into the ocean. attracting the octopus. It chases Dave up and through the submarine, now sinking. Dave and the octopi are then chased away altogether. Trivia Dave is married to Belle and has a daughter named Taya Calder, who is unaware of her and he didn't know about her birth 15 years ago. Dave is currently the first male villain to go against a female protagonist (Taya Calder)